1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to vehicle seat assemblies having seat back portions that are fore-aft adjustable.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat assembly having a fore-aft adjustable back portion is disclosed herein. Vehicle seat assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,735; 4,133,578; and 4,040,660 and in U.S. Publication Nos. 2007/0170763; and 2004/0245830.